


My Angel(fish)

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2017 [12]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9849212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Cupid takes Justine to the aquarium with her. They share a special moment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! (https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/156467783891/puff-pink-puff-pink-i-made-my-own-feel) I'm using a random generator to create couples.
> 
> Prompt: Day 12 - Aquarium

“Come here, come here! There’s something I really want you to see!” Cupid tugged on Justine’s hand, pulling her around in the flickering blue light. Justine laughed and leaped after her, light on her feet. And thank goodness she was, because the aquarium was packed to the brim with excited children and their parents. Cupid loved the energy of the space, which was why she’d brought Justine here for their date. She could tell that Justine felt it too, the way that the bustle of the place was a craziness that just intrinsically felt happy.

“Alright, now close your eyes,” Cupid demanded as they approached their destination. Justine closed her eyes almost immediately. She was so trusting. A pair of kids whirled past her, and she nimbly stepped to the side to avoid them, despite the fact that she couldn’t see. She was so beautiful and so talented. It made Cupid’s heart skip a beat. She’d really gotten lucky. Trying to quell her heart, Cupid darted around a few more corners and pranced past a crowd of little girls. “And we are… here!” she cried, and Justine opened her eyes. The dancer gasped.

They were standing in a tunnel, surrounded on all sides by beautiful fish in pastel colors. A fish darted up past Justine’s shoulder. She giggled and reached out for it, fingers smooth against the glass. “They’re all angelfish?” she asked Cupid, who nodded, starting to blush. Justine threw her arms around her in a comforting hug. “You remembered that those are my favorites!”

Cupid was feeling really sheepish now, which was just silly. After all, she was the goddess of love. She just had a great memory for the little details naturally. It wasn’t like she took down careful notes about what Justine liked or didn’t like so that everything would be absolutely perfect. That would just be… well, that would be overdoing it. While she was thinking and blushing, though, Justine pulled her in closer.

“Do you know why angelfish are my favorites?” she whispered, and Cupid shook her head. Justine grinned. “Because you’re _my_ angel and they remind me of you.” She reached out and softly brushed one of Cupid’s wings, then pulled her in close, pressing her lips against hers in a warm, beautiful kiss. Cupid’s wings fluttered with joy. From behind, she could hear a crowd of children _awww_ -ing.


End file.
